


Sore Throats and Tea

by slytheringurrl



Series: Neal and Sara Ficlets [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal isn't a big fan of losing his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Throats and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> My very smal drabble for whitecollarhc on LJ using a prompt that was submitted by azertynin! I hope you like it!

"Neal? Where are you?" Sara Ellis called as she pushed open the door of her boyfriend's apartment, popping her head through the door.

"In here," she heard a scratchy voice. 

_Ouch. He sounds awful_ , she thought as she walked in to the apartment and glanced around. She found Neal lying across his bed, staring out the window.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" she asked, lightly laying a hand on his forehead.  It wasn't too warm so he didn't have a fever, but Neal did look exhausted. 

Neal groaned and coughed into his hand. "I can barely talk," he grumbled. "I'm dying here!"

"Oh, poor you," Sara sighed semi-sarcastically, knowing that Neal was putting on a show for her sympathy even though he _did_ look a bit sick. 

"Really..." 

Once she heard his voice crack at the end, she knew he was serious. Neal was a great actor, but he wasn't that great.

"Aww," Sara sighed, leaning over to give Neal a hug, "I'll go make you some hot ginger tea. It'll help soothe your throat. You should be up and about in no time!"

"Whatever you say," said Neal tiredly, desperate for some sleep. And his voice. 

  
When Sara returned with the tea, she found Neal fast asleep, burrowed into his covers.


End file.
